This invention relates to a safety binding for use in conjunction with cross-country skis and, in particular, to a cross-country safety binding that is capable of being adjustably tensioned to permit the binding to release when loaded to a predetermined pressure.
As is well-known in the art, most touring skis have a relatively long, narrow configuration which enables the ski to move or glide easily over relatively smooth, flat terrain. Typically, the toe of the boot is securely held to the ski by means of a cable or pin binding which, when locked in place, will not release in the event the skier falls. Of primary importance in the design of most touring ski bindings has been the ability of the binding to maintain the toe of the boot securely fastened to the ski while still permitting the boot to be flexed freely so that the skier may propell himself forward through means of a series of leg thrusts directed generally along the central axis of the ski. Although a light-weight, narrow ski performs quite well under these conditions, it nevertheless becomes an extremely unstable platform in the event the skier loses his balance for any reason.
It has long been thought that, because of the relatively quiet nature of this sport, little or no harm could come to a cross-country skier who might experience a fall. However, recent surveys have shown that a disturbingly large number of leg injuries have been sustained by cross-country skiers resulting from what is referred to as a lateral or "slow turning fall". In this type of fall, the skier begins falling to one side of the skis and, due to holding action of the long skis, his body is forced into a twisting motion as he approaches the ground. This, in turn, places a tremendous amount of stress on various parts of the leg. When this stress cannot be relieved, the leg can sustain serious damage.